Meef Meets Queen Chrysalis (Rewritten Version)
by Amethystfannumber1
Summary: Meef's last plan failed but now he has new plan! See what happens!
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

We're Starting In Meef's POV

I was sitting in my bedroom desk chair morning over my failiar. "NO Why?" I shouted in frustration right as Keith came into my room. "Hey little bro I think you need to stop all this madness!" Keith told me with a concerned look on his face however, he just made me even more angry. "WAHT why?" I asked in disbelief and shock. "You're scaring me! You're not yourself anymore!" Keith replied sternly. "People change Keith GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" I replied harshly and Keith did leave. "Now what should I do this time? Hummm Ooh I know!" I asked myself as I came up with the perfect plan.

We're Now In Amethyst's POV

Me, Dad, and Shelby, had just returned back to the base and were sitting the living room couch. "So what happens now when it comes to Shelby?" I asked Dad with concern. "I say we have you return and Shelby start going this school." Zim replied happily. "Sweet however, where will I live?" Shelby asked fearfully. "You can stay with us." Rachel replied since she had way more room compared to my Dad's base. "Thanks Rachel, this is going to be awsome." Shelby said in relpy happily.

Now We're In Meef's POV

I had snuck into the bushes in front of Zim house now. "Now to wait for them to leave the base!" I said silently. Then 20 minutes later, they left! "Okay,  
where are those blueprints?" I said out loud looking everywhere then I found it! "I better get out of here!" I said and ran all the way back to my bedroom.  
"Okay time to get started." I said and spent the next 30 minutes making my very own portal watch. "Done now to go to Equestira." I said then I open the portal to Equestria. "Well here goes nothing!" I said and then I ran into the portal. Now to find the most vile pony or creature here.

We're Now In The Narrator's POV

Zim and Amethsyt had just arrived home when Zim noticed something was missing! "Huh oh no where are they?!" Zim exclaimed fearfully. "Dad what's wrong?" Amethyst asked nervously. "The blueprints to the portal watches are gone!" Zim replied in a panic. "What no way! I bet Meef took them!" Amethyst said in shock and anger.

We're Now In Queen Chrysalis' POV

I had been sitting in my throne of my knew hive for several hours brainstorming. "Now how can I get me revenge on Starlight Glimmer?" I asked once again to the air as I continued to try to think of something then I saw a two legged boy with teal hair. "Hi there?" the boy said happily. "What in Equestria are you?" I asked in disgust. "I'm Meef and I'm a human." Meef replied formally. "So why are you in my hive and what do you want human?" I demanded with curiosity. "I want you to help me with my revenge." Meef explained with an evil grin. "Ooh now we're talking. So revenge on who?" I asked getting invested in this revenge plot. "Come with me and I"ll show you however, you might want to take a human form first." Meef replied and adivised to me. "Good point."  
I said and then I changed into a human version of my normal apperance. "Okay let's go." I said with evil glee as Meef opened some sort of portal and we both walked through it.

Meef and I appeared on the roof top of a odd building. Then Meef pointed to a girl walking down the sidewalk across from us. "So there she is, her name is Princess Amethyst of the planet Utopia." Meef told me with a firey rage in his voice. "She doesn't look powerful enough to be a princess to me." I commented skeptically. "Never underestimate her she's been combat training her whole life." Meef warned me very seriously.

"So why do you need my help with your revenge plan anyway?" I asked feeling confused about that. "I'm no match for her, and you know how it feels too when someone you want to be with and they just turn you down!" Meef said as to make a point. "So what are we going to do?" I asked curiously. "I would like you to take Amethyst and make her look and act like a jerk in front of everyone she loves to the point they'll disgrace her and even disown her!" Meef said as a very evil grin appeared on his face. "Wow that's so evil, I'm so in!" I more than willingly agreed. "Wait, however wait till day two so it will be more effective." Meef hastily told me.

Then I realized something. "Okay got it however, how do you know so much about me?" I asked with suspicion. "I call it The Tooniverse where each world is created from it being a TV show or movie, every world except the one you live in sees those world as nothing but TV, or movies." Meef explained in surprising detail. "Wow didn't see that coming well I better get to it." I said in shock. "Good luck and thank you." Meef told me as I got ready to do my thing.

We're Now In Amethyst's POV

We were at ressess when Shelby walked up to me. "Hey Shelby how was class?" I asked happily. "It's less boring than that private school that's for sure."  
Shelby replied happily. "Well for me, at least I have you, our other friends, and family." I told her as how I kept it positive. Then Dad walked up to us.  
"Hey guys." Dad said as he did so. "Hey Zim, how are you?" I asked happily. "Great, how about you?" Dad asked me. "Okay but, I'm still nervous about Meef now that he can travel to other worlds." I admitted fearfully. "I'll go to his house after school okay." Dad told me happily. "Okay." I replied happily.

We're Now In Zim's POV

So, after school I went to Meef's house. "Hey Meef open up and give me back my blueprints!" I demanded and waited 20 minutes before my paitents had ran out. "Okay I'm coming in! Huh who are you?" I said asked in surprise at seeing a dark skinned girl with teal hair. "I'm Meef's Cousin, Christine." Christine replied sheepishly. "Oh well excuse me but have you seen blueprints anywhere?" I asked feeling a little emmbarrassed. "Yeah over there." Christine told me as she pointed to the coffee table. "Well thank you Christine." I said as I grabbed the blueprints. "No problem." Christine said in return. Then I went back to the base.

To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter 2

The Trick

We're Starting In Chrysalis' POV

It was late at night now and I had snuck to Amethyst's house. Then I snuck into Amethyst's room with my magic. She was in bed so peacefully. So I then got to work. I put Amethyst into a cocoon, teleport her to the hive, downloads here memeories so I don't look or sound suspicious before phase 3. "That was a piece of love." said victoriously but quietly too when I saw others sleeping in the room, as I transformed into Amethyst's form.

The next morning I heard Kierra yawn as she got up. "Good morning Master." Kierra said to me as I woke myself up. "Good morning Kierra, did you sleep well?" I asked her to being half asleep. "Like a rock." Kierra replied happily. "Cool me too well, I better get ready." I said as I got the human disguise on. "We'll I'm starving." I said and it was true.

Then I entered the kitchen where I saw Zim, Amethyst's Father. "Good morining Amethyst, did you sleep well?" Zim asked me sweetly. "Like a rock Dad." I replied happily. "Wonderful because today is a big day and Gir made waffles!" Zim told me happily. "Why is it such a big day Dad?" I asked Zim nervously.  
"Oh Yeah, I didn't tell you that, you have a meeting with the Council." Zim said and I started to panic, what if they're not so easily fooled as Zim. "Oh great it's not about something bad though right?" I asked nervously. "I don't know but don't worry you'll be fine." Zim told me reassuring me. "Well, if you say so Dad." I said sheepishly. "Great now let's eat shall we?" Zim asked me and I nodded.

We're Now In The Narrator's POV

Meanwhile at the hive, changelings were confused as to where their Queen is. "I wonder where the Queen is? we have to feed you know!" One changeling said to the changeling next to him. "Wait look up there." The other changeling said as she pointed up to the cealing. "I see a cocoon but what kind of creature is in it?" The male changeling asked. "I'll take a closer look." The female changeling said in reply and then she felw up to cocoon and looked closely inside. "It's a little girl, green skin, long black hair, and antenni." She described to her fellow changeling. "Ooh I bet the Queen replaced her for some reason beside us." The male changeling said.

We're Now In Meef's POV

I was in my room thinking how wonderful tommorrow was going to be. "HAH, HAH, HAH, This is going to be priceless!" I exclaimed victoriously. Then Keith walked into my room. "Okay that's it, I don't know what you're up to but, I'm taking you to the Crazy House For Boys." Keith told me very seriously. "Oh no you won't!" I said as I opened a portal to Queen Chrysalis' new hive and then I jumped through it. "Oh this is just great I heard Keith say as the portal closed.

We're Now In Chrysalis' POV

I was now in a large room with the council. "Well Princess Amethyst, you've grown a lot but now, it's time you live on Utopia to do even more important tasks." The head Counciler told me. "What no I won't' leave my family not now!" I said in protest since this was going to ruin Meef's plan unless I do this. "Sorry but you're the Princess and you must do your duty!" The Head Counciler said. Then I used Amethyst's super speed, since it came with going into her form to have her ablities, to run to Zim's ship. "I've gotta get out of here!" I said as I did so. Then I took the ship back to Zim's base.

Then I arrived home and after catching my breath, I got out of Zim's ship and looked for Zim and eventually I found him. "Dad you won't believe what they tried to do!" I exclaimed as I ran over to Zim. "What happend Amethyst?" Zim asked with Fatherly concern. "It was a trap to get me to live on Utopia for my training and safety!" I told Zim angerly. "What how dare they well, you'll be safe here." Zim reassured me. "Thanks Dad I needed that." I said sweetly. "You're welcome sweetheart." Zim said in retun.

We're Now In Meef's POV

When I arrived in front of the changeling hive I sighed in relief. "That was too close." I said in relief. Then a changeling walked up to me. "Umm Who and what are you?" The male changeling asked me with confusion. "I'm a human and my name is Meef also a friend of Queen Chrysalis." I explained reassuringly.  
"Really, are you sur you don't mean partners in an evil plan?" The Changeling asked. "I'm sure and she'll be back in three days after today." I informed him in reply. "So What is she doing anyway?" The changeling asked suspiciouly. "She's doing me a favor with my revenge on my mortal enemy: Princess Amethyst of the planet Utopia." I told him happily. "In what way?" The changeling asked nervously. "She took Amethyst's place and tomorrow, she will make Amethyst look terrible in her loved ones' eyes by being a jerk!" I explained in reply. "Okay interesting so, why are you here?" The Changeling asked me.  
"My Brother thinks I'm crazy and was about to take me to The Crazy House For Boys, which is a mental istitute, so I had to get out of there fast." I told him. "Wow do you want to stay at the hive until you feel that it's safe to return home?" The changeling offerd me. "Sure thanks but I thought all the changelings were reformed except for Queen Chrysalis." I said as I finally remembered wanting to ask that. "We are either the drones who replaced the Princesses, spike, Shining Armor, and the elements of harmony, or the new childred that Queen Chrysalis reproduced." The changeling replied. "Oh yeah, that makes since." I said as we both entered the hive.

To Be Continued 


	3. Chapter 3

Betrail

We're Now In Queen Chrysalis' POV

I woke up the next morning before Kierra did. Today was the day phase two was to begin so here goes nothing. Then I got dressed and looked for Zim. "Good morning Amethyst how are you?" Zim asked me. "Oh just this." I replied and then I slapped Zim across the face hard enough to make him fall on his back. Zim had tears in his eyes. "Oh no not agian NO! Please Amethyst don't let Doom control you!" Zim screamed fearfully. "Dad he is not controlling me." I informed Zim and rolled my eyes. "Then what happened to make you hurt me?" Zim asked painfully. "Nothing now excuse me I am supposed to meet up with Shadow." I told him. "Okay just drop this whatever this is." Zim warned me. "whatever bye." I said as I left the house.

I then knocked on Shadow's door. "Hi Shadow." I said happily. "Hi Amethyst what's up?" Shadow asked me. "Take that!" I exclamed as I kicked him very hardly.  
"Well bye." I said as I walked away. "Amethyst wait!" I heard Shadow call out to me then I went to school.

We're Now In Zim's POV

Something felt wrong with Amethyst and it made me worried about Shadow, so I went to check in on him and saw him hunched over from pain! "Huh Shadow, what happened?!" I asked in shock. "Amethyst kicked me in the stomach! Do you know what's wrong with her?" Shadow asked me hopefully. "No but, I think her virus somehow infected her again without needing Doom to be there!" I admitted fearfully. "But that doesn't make any sense because that's impossible." Shadow said doubtfully. "I know but what else could it be?" I asked feeling completely out of options. "We're going to find out by talking to Meef!" Shadow replied with determination.

We're Now In The Narrator's POV

Meef was still talking to the changeling he met earlier. "So what's your name?" Meef asked curiously. "Moth Wing." Moth Wing replied happily. "Well Moth Wing can you give me a lift so I can see Amethyst in her cocoon?" Meef asked carefully. "Sure, hop on." Moth Wing replied and then flew him up to her. "Wow so I hope you enjoy it in there Amethyst while you can." Meef said evilly. "How does letting her go make her suffering worse again?" Moth Wing asked in confusion. "When she returns home, they'll hate her and when she says 'what are you talking about' but they won't believe her!" Meef explained deviously.  
"Oh now I get it well enjoy your revenge Meef." Moth Wing said in response. "Thanks Moth Wing, and I will." Meef said happily.

We're Now In Zim's POV

Me and Shadow had just arrived at Meef's house and I rung the doorbell and Kieth anwsered. "Hi Keith, we need to talk Meef." I told Keith ergently. "He's not here I don't where he is because he went through a portal." Keith informed us. "So he IS up to something, for now let's go home Shadow." I said in defeat. "Okay, well bye Keith." Shadow said as we started to walk away. "Bye Zim, Bye Shadow." Keith said in reply. Then when I arrived home, Amethyst was there. "Amethyst where were you?" I demanded sternly. "I was hanging out with my friends well goodnight." Amethyst said casually then she punched me in the face and then ran to her room!

We're Now In Chrysalis' POV

That was awesome now time to go home...wait I need Meef for that!

To Be Continued 


	4. Chapter 4

The Return and the Pain

We're Starting in Queen Chrysalis' POV

Meef gave me a new device known here as a smart phone, after Meef returned from school and right before I left to replace Amethyst. Now I decided to call Meef for he told me the night before the begnning of the plan was started, that he was going to sneak into Zim's Base and tell me an update about what's going to happen next for this plan and so far he wasn't showing up and I wanted to know why. "Ooh Meef you better hurry up and pick up your phone." I said in frustration then just after saying that, he picked up. "Oh hi Meef am I going home soon?" I asked trying hide my annoyance. "Not until everyone is super mad like 50x compared to today." Meef explained in reply.

"Okay but where are you, you said you'd sneak into Zim's base and tell me in person!" I asked with confusion on that still but as calmly as possible. "I'm at your new hive, it's because my older Brother; Keith was about to take me to a mental insitute called "The Crazy House For Boys" because of what kind of stuff I seemed to be doing, in his eyes anyway. However please don't worry or freak out, I'll return when Keith cools down from that idea but, I'll be back soon to check on him so I know if it's safe to truly return or not." Meef sheepishly told me with reassurence. "Well alright I'll do that, bye Meef I call you again tommorrow night if you still are stuck stay in my hive." I explained to Meef in reply and agreement. "Okay great bye Queen Chrysalis." Meef said and then we hung up and I went to sleep.

The next morning, I was woken up with a start when I heard the obnoxious sound that signals to people that the PA system in a building, or the base's in this case, was being used and was about to alert them about something. "Amethyst come to the main computer room." I heard Zim's voice instruct through it.  
And the only thing going through my head was; oh boy, well this will be super fun!; as I got dressed and began my walk over to the main computer room. Then when I got there, Zim was waiting for me with a deeply serious look on his face.

Then I walked up to him. "Good you're here now, tell me what's going on." Zim asked like a seriously concerned but still sternly Father scolding his Daughter. "I told you nothing is going on well, other than the fact that I'm growing up and you need to accept that!" I told Zim defensively with a snarky attitude. "Amethyst please don't make me put my foot down!" Zim begged as his anger began to rise against his will.

"Oh I'll take you on Dad, it'll be a fun exsecise!" I challaned snarkily with a smerk on my face. "HA, As if you could beat me, I've been training longer than you!" Zim said bragingly, allthanks to his very easy-to-burn ego. "Okay, Dad let's go!" I said teasingly as I got into a fighting stance. I was able to hit Zim several, several times!

"Wow, I'm stronger than I thought!" I excalimed sarcastically. Thankfully however, that sarcasium was unnoticable to Zim. "Fine you win." Zim told me as he was getting back on his feet, for like the 20th time, and as he was catching his breath. "What already but, it's only been ten minutes." I said feeling genuinely pumpped to continue. "You've proven your point." Zim told me in reply. "Fine well, let's hurry to school." I suggested reluctantly. "Oh yeah or else we're going to be late." Zim said agreeing with me from his realization and remembrance!

Later at recess, Amethyst's best friend Paige, which whom I met yesterday, in person, and she was the first person after I visited Shadow. Paige had a large bruise on her head. "Hey Amethyst are you feeling better?" Paige asked me with a friendly hopeful smile. "Humm let me think about umm..no!" I said playfully at first, then I kicked her in the stomach and laughed. "We're not friends!" I told Paige harshly. "But why after all we've been through?" Paige demaned to know in confusion as tears streamed down her face. "I never liked you, you're so gullible." I said laughablely and then I scratched her in the chest. Then I saw that Zim was marching up to me with the angriest face I've ever seen on him even for Amethyst's memories O

Zim obviously saw what I just said and did to Paige, so Meef's and my plan was working perfectly. "Okay that's enough Amethyst time to go home, and yes I already gave both Mrs. Bitters, and Mr. Elliot a notice and they're cool with it and excused us from any assignments that we haven't already finished or were going to be given to us when recess was over." Zim said angerily. "No Dad please it's not fair!" I screamed furiously. "Let's go NOW AMETHYST!" Zim exclaimed and grabbed me by the ear! "AHHH LET GO OW! THAT HURTS!" I screamed as he forced me all the way home!

Then once the front door closed behind us, he let go of my ear! "NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Zim screamed then he put some sort of chip on my pak and explained to me that it neutralized my Utopian powers and Irken weapons then, Zim pushed me into Amethyst's bedroom and locked the door! "NO DAD PLEASE Ugh!" I screamed for now I couldn't cause any of the others to react as angirly as Zim did from a locked from the outside, room!

Then I decided to call Meef. "Okay Meef, Zim is so fuious that, he locked me in Amethyst's bedroom, and with a power neutralizer chip attatched to my pak, and along with her friends and boyfriend." I immediatley told Meef as calmly as I could. "Great the portal will appear and open riiiggght NOW!" Meef told me reassuringly. Then the portal appeared.

Then I jumped through the portal. "Hey Meef, let's get Amethyst home!" I said filled with relief. "Right then the final phase will play out for us when Amethyst wakes up back in her bedroom." Meef explained as I began the process to return Amethyst home in her bedroom, unnoticed and also, I put the power neutralizer chip on her pak. Then we used one of my spells that would allow us to watch Amethyst without needing something in the room with her to allow the image to be seen from my hive. Two hours later, Amethyst woke up.

We're Now In Amethyst's POV

I was waking up now very confused for I had no idea how long I had slept for. "Uuh what happened?" I asked mostly to the air when I saw that I was in my bedroom all alone. Then I walked over to my door and tried to opened however, it wouldn't budge! Then I tried to phase through the door and that didn't work either. "What the, oh a power neutralizer chip huh b-but Dad promised me that no matter what happens he would NEVER EVER use one on me!" I exclaimed as I saw the chip on my pak.

Then 30 minutes later I was finally able to phase through my door. And then I stormed to wherever Dad was at that moment. "Dad why was I locked in my room and this power neutralizer chip on my pak, that you promised me you never do that to me?!" I demanded of Dad furiously in rage. "Oh like you don't know!" Dad said in reply. "Dad are you okay?" I asked Dad completely confused. "NO You hurt every one you care about for no reason!" Dad screamed to me in reply.  
"What I did not, something else must be up!" I said in shock and anger at whoever caused this horrible stuff. "You're lying!" Dad screamed harshly. "Oh Dad how can you say this, I didn't do any of this." I said in tears. "Provit then, go outside and see what happens then tell me you're not lying!" Dad challenged me. So I then walked towards the front door.

To Be Continued 


	5. Chapter 5

The Pain and the Payback

We're Starting In Amethyst's POV

I walked up to the front door and opened it. "I can't believe you did this to everyone!" Paige exclaimed in pain, who was in the doorway, she had a big bandage around her chest! "Oh Paige what happened to you?" I asked my dearest friend shakily. "You did this to me you alien scum!" Paige screamed harshly with angry hot tears coming from her eyes and I started to cry too. "I'm going to go live on Utopia! At least there they'll believe me!" I screamed right before super running to Dad's ship, phasing into it, and took off to Utopia.

We're Now In The Narrator's POV

Zim at first just stood there in shock. "Oh that's just great." Zim said full of frustraition and then he ran to Dib's house. "Hey Dib I need you to give me a lift to Utopia? Amethyst took my ship and went there." Zim asked as he knocked hastily on Dib's door. Dib then answered the door and sighed.

"Sure let's hurry!" Dib said in reply. Then it took them 20 mintues to get there. "Look thank you Dib." Zim said nicely. "No problem Zim and, good luck." Dib said happily. "I just came to pick up my ship." Zim said quickly. "Oh well, I know the Utopian doctors will be abe to talk Amethyst out of this insaneness!" Dib said hopefully. "I hope you're right, I can't believe She did all that, escepically me, Shadow, and Paige!" Zim said in agreement. "Well see you later!" Dib said before leaving and going back to earth.

Meanwhile, Amethyst ran in crying towards the Wisest. "I'm sorry to disturb you my Wisest but." Amethyst started to say but then broke into sobs all over agian. "Oh it's no problem at all now please tell me what happned?" The Wisest said sweetly. "Everyone hates me!" Amethyst screamed painfully. "Whatever do you mean?" The Wisest asked in disbelief. "Dad locked me in my room with a power neutralizer chip on me for some reason. When I got out I asked him why my door was locked and why I had a power neutalizer chip on me. And he said oh like you don't know. I asked him if he was okay." Amethyst told The Wisest as well as the rest of the story. "And that's why I came her." Amethyst said to finish it off before sobbing again.

This shocked The Wisest to say the least. "Oh my however, I have an idea how this happened." The Wisest said in response. Amethyst gasped in surprise. "Really what is it?" Amethyst asked frantically. "I believe that somehow a changeling did it!" The Wisest replied seriously. "That's right, not all the changelings weren't reformed!" Amethyst said in realization. "But the real question is, why would they act like that?" The Wisest said seriously. "I don't know but what can we do?" Amethyst asked The Wisest. "Well didn't you tell me a few days ago that Meef made a portal watch?" The Wisest pointed out in remembrance. "Yeah...oh wow his plan was brilliant in villain's point of view. But he will not get away with this, not as easily as before!" Amethyst said in realization and rage. "I'll have a tral prepared for when you get him here." The Wisest said.

We're Now In Amethyst's POV

"Great idea my Wisest, I'm off!" I said as I opened a portal to equestria. "Okay now to find him ugh!" I said right before bumping into someone. "Um I'm so sorry mis hi there, how can I help you." I heard someone say and when I looked up I saw that it was Thorax, king of the reformed changelings! "Hi I'm looking for someone I need to find as soon as possible." I explained to Thorax seriously. "Well I'd be glad to help my name's Thorax by the way." Thorax told me in reply. "Thank you and I'm Princess Amethyst of the planet Utopia." I said happily. "Wow you're an alien cool so, who are you looking for Amethyst?" Thorax asked me seriously. "Well he's a human with teal hair and his name is Meef, I think he's inside of Queen Chrysalis's new hive hinding from someone with the evil changelings." I explained to Thorax. "Oh well I know where that is follow me." Thorax said happily. "Thanks Thorax." I said gratefully.

Meanwhile with Zim, He entered the room The Wisest was in. "Greetings my Wisest is something wrong?" Zim asked with concern when he saw the look on The Wisest's face. "Of course there's something wrong, Amethyst is miserable!" The Wisest replied angirly. "I want to talk to her so where is she?" Zim asked with pain in his voice. "About That Zim." The Wisest said and then explained everything. "So, I'm waiting for her to come back and preparing the trail." The Wisest said in conclusion. "What if she's lying!" Zim demanded trying to make a point to the Wisest.

To Be Continued 


	6. Chapter 6

The Capture

We're Starting in The Narrator's POV

The Wisest couldn't believe Zim was still questioning his own Daughter. "ZIM! STOP BEING IN DENIAL OF YOUR OWN DAUGHTER! Wake up you know very well that Amethyst would never do this on her own!" The Wisest shouted as to snap Zim out of it. "OH NO I DID WHAT I DID ALL THOSE MONTHS AGO, ALL OVER AGAIN!" Zim cried and then sobbed for a long time. "I hope she will be back soon I need to apologize to her." Zim said after regaining his composure. "Don't worry,  
she'll be back soon and I know she'll forgive you Zim." The Wisest reassured Zim. "Okay let me know immediatly the moment Amethyst returns." Zim requested softly. "Of Course however I think you should explain this to the others and bring them here so 1, they won't make her feel unloved all over again and 2,  
so they can support her and be here for her, okay." The Wisest requested reasonablely. "Of Course my Wisest, I'll be back as soon as I possibley can!" Zim said and then did just that.

We're Now In Amethyst's POV

We had just began our trot to the new changeling hive. "Hey Thorax, I'll race you when we're close enough." I told Thorax as we were doing this. "It's so on!" Thorax said with determination. "Cool well let me know when we're close enough okay?" I asked happily. "Sure thing Amethyst." Thorax told me in reply.

We're Now In The Narrator's POV

Meanwhile at the hive, Queen Chrysalis was on her throne talking to Meef who was standing in front of her throne. "Well I had fun doing that Meef thanks."  
Queen Chrysalis said happily. "You're welcome I'm going to see if brother has cooled down yet so, I hope to see you again." Meef said happily back. "Of course we are friends after all." Queen Chrysalis said in agreement. Then Meef opened the portal and dissappered into it.

"Hey Bro how are you?" Meff asked as soon as he saw Keith. "Dib told me about what you just pulled on Amethyst." Keith replied seriously. "What are you talking about?" Meef asked in confusion. "Oh come on, I know all about the changeling trick you did on all of Amethyst's friends and family." Keith told Meef with pure anger. "They figured it out but how?!" Meef asked in devistation. "Never understimate them Meef, they aren't that stupid." Keith warned Meef sternly. "Where's Amethyst anyway?" Meef asked with pure rage. "As if I would tell you, even if I did know, Mom Dad, He's finally home!" Keith replied with disappointment then their parents walked in. "It's about time, now young man you're going to The Crazy House For Boys for hurting Amethyst and so much more!" Their Mom said. "Oh Mom not you too!" Meef screamed in disbelief. "Meef, your Mother's right you've gone too far!" Their Dad said in agreemetn as he put Meef into a straight jacket. "Now time to go!" Their Dad said once he was done.

Meanwhile, Amethyst and Thorax were closer to the hive than ever before. "We're close enough." Thorax told Amethyst happily. "Sweet okay, on your mark...  
get set...GO!" Amethyst said and they were off. In the end Amethyst won. "See I told you I'd win now, let's go!" Amethyst exclaimed as they went back to a walking pace. "Okay let's try the throne room first, that's where they usually hold prisoners that a changeling has taken their place with." Thorax suggested from what he knew. "I knew that so let's hurry!" Amethyst said casually. "How did you know that and how are you using magic in an evil changeling hive anyway?" Thorax with total confusion.

Then Amethyst explained everything. "And That's how it's possible for me Thorax." Amethyst said when she was done. Cool now we're almost there." Thorax told Amethyst. Then Amethyst saw the doorway.

We're Now In Amethyst's POV

We had entered the throne room. "Queen Chrysalis I know you're here show yourself!" I demanded of Chrysalis and she appeared the same way she did in the season six finale. "Hi there Princess Amethyst you sound so brave for someone as small as you." Queen Chrysalis told me. "You're not the first nor the scarest foe I've ever faced!" I said with pride. "THORAX What are you doing here?" Queen Chrysalis demanded of him when she noticed that he was in the room with me. "I helped her get here!" Thorax replied. I got my hand beam ready with inpatience. "And my poweres are not any kind of Equestiran magic so, I'm not powerless and I'm stronger thean I look now, where's Meef?!" I demanded to let her know I wasn't playing around. "You've shoud have looked behind you!"  
Queen Chrysalis exclaimed with glee. As ten changelings were standing behind us trying to restain us with changeling slime. "Oh No you don't!" I sad I as I put my hand on Throax's leg and phased/ super ran away from them. "Nice try now tell me where Meef is!" I said once again. "Never I owe him, I had so much fun beating up your loved ones it was his idea and I loved every moment of it!" Queen Chrysalis said with taunting glee. That set me off for hitting personal pain and anger, that I took off my necklace, turned it into my blood sward and flew right up to Queen Chrysalis's face and pressed my sward against her neck. "NOW WHERE IS HE!" I said with hot tears of pain and anger in my eyes!

We're Now In The Narrator's POV

Queen Chrysalis just staired at Amethyst in fear for a moment. "How did you fly without wings?!" Queen Chrysalis asked in fear. "Levitation of course, NOW TELL ME OR ELSE!" Amethyst replied angerly. "Fine he's back home." Queen Chrysalis replied in defeat. "Thank you now was that so hard? Well Thorax thanks for all your help. I better hurrry." Amethyst said victoriosuly and opened a portal to Meef's room and went through it.

Then she saw Keith. "Keith where is Meef?!" Amethyst asked when she realized Meef wasn't there. "He's at The Crazy House For Boys." Keith replied simply. "  
Okay thank you." Amethyst said in response. "No Problem Amethyst." Keith said in return. 20 minutes later, Amethsyt found Meef. "Hey Meef come with me!" Amethyst said to Meef. "Fine but only because it gets me out of here!" Meef replied and then followed Amethyst as she used her invisbility and phasing powers to escape.

We're Now In Amethyst's POV

We are now at Zim's base. "Computer prepare the voot cruiser!" I instructed the computer. "Yes Amethyst." Then I grabbed Meef's arm. "Let's go Meef!" I instruced Meef with anger still in my voice. "Where are we going?" Meef asked me fearfully confused. "To Utopia for your trial!" I replied harsly.

To Be Continued 


End file.
